Mulholland
Mulholland is a rich residential district in Los Santos, San Andreas. Mulholland is located in the northwestern area of the city. Richman is located west of the district, Mulholland Intersection and part of Red County to the east, Red County and Dillimore to the north and Vinewood to the south. Character The district is situated high on the hills, and most roads are uphill, downhill and hairpins; large villas and mansions are present in the district. Madd Dogg's Crib is located here, as well as the Mulholland Safehouse, which is based on the Stahl House in Hollywood Hills and at $120,000 is the most expensive safehouse in the game. Mulholland is also the location of the iconic Vinewood Sign. Richman could actually be considered more up-scale than Mulholland. This is evident by the types of houses that contrast with each other: Richman having more traditional mansions, and Mulholland having more stilt houses that are less appealing. Also, the roads in Mulholland are more narrow and ridden with cracks, in contrast to Richman's more refined, wider roads. Mulholland is based on Mulholland Drive and Hollywood Hills, in Los Angeles, also highly affluent areas with wealthy residents and large mansions. Events of GTA San Andreas In one of the earliest game's missions, Madd Dogg's Rhymes, given by OG Loc, Carl has to go to Madd Dogg's Crib and steal his rhyme book to bring it to OG Loc. Later in the game, after saving Madd Dogg's life, Dogg tells Carl about his mansion, which was taken by a Los Santos Vagos member called Big Poppa. CJ and the San Fierro Triads get the mansion back, leading to CJ becoming Madd Dogg's manager. The missions Cut Throat Business, Vertical Bird and Home Coming also start at Madd Dogg's mansion. Residents * Carl Johnson * Madd Dogg Homes *Madd Dogg's Crib *Mulholland Safehouse Businesses * Roboi's Food Mart (accessible) * Sex Shop XXX Stationary Vehicles * Kart - At Madd Dogg's Crib, after the mission "Cut Throat Business". * Mower - At a yellow house east of the Mulholland Safehouse. * Quad * Sparrow - On the roof of Madd Dogg's Crib (after completing A Home in the Hills mission). Weapons * AK-47 - Mid-south block, behind Roboi's Food Mart. * Cane - Mid-south block, behind the "N" in the Vinewood Sign. * Golf Club - Mid-south block, south of the massive radio tower behind the Vinewood Sign. * Molotov Cocktail - South-west block, outside the small diner west of the 24/7. * Rifle - Mid-north block, behind a mansion in the north-east corner of the block. * Sniper Rifle - On a balcony of a house. * Tec-9 - West area, behind a house next to a circular road. Collectibles and Pickups * Police Bribe - Mid-north block, next to a mansion in the south-east corner of the block. * Police Bribe - Inside Madd Dogg's Crib. * Flowers - West area, in the circular road. * Two Body Armor pickups. * One Oyster - At Madd Dogg's pool. Gallery Mulholland-GTASA-lowlands.jpg|The southern low-lying portion of Mulholland borders Temple and consists of commercial businesses and low-rise apartments. Madd_Dogg's_mansion.jpg|Madd Dogg's mansion. Mulholland_Safehouse.jpg|Mulholland Safehouse. Vinewood_Sign.jpg|Vinewood Sign. Trivia *The district's name also references to the Los Santos map designer, Steven Mulholland. *During the Los Santos Riots, Mulholland is the only area not affected by the riots. There is no civil disobedience there, making it the safest area of the city during the riots. It is also one of the few areas in Los Santos where Carl isn't in danger of encountering enemy gang members. *Even though Mulholland is not controlled by any gang, the main freeway entrance is controlled by the Ballas after The Green Sabre unless CJ chooses to reclaim it for the GSF. *Due to Mulholland's position atop a tall cliff, it is possible to ramp off the northern edge and land in neighbouring Dillimore, Red County. Doing this gives the player a unique stunt jump. *This area is a good location to conduct the Burglary side mission. The houses in this area have large interiors and contain a lot of items that can be taken. *Despite being part of the Los Santos city proper, Police Rangers (the rural police) are the common police vehicles seen roaming around the area. See Also *Marlowe Drive and Vinewood Hills - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent of Mulholland. Navigation ru:Малхолланд de:Mulholland es:Mulholland pl:Mulholland pt:Mulholland Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos